


Iron Louse (the man who never loses)

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Come on it's Klaus, Dubious Consent, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, better not read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Alternate universe in which the chaser is chased and vice versa...
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Iron Louse (the man who never loses)

**Author's Note:**

> Hummmmmm Klaus is being mean as always so... Keep that in mind.

The birds chirping. The warm breeze of a spring morning. The bright shameless rays of sunlight caressing the skin of the beauty that lays on the bed, still snoozing, taking a well deserved rest.

The man sighs, parting his lips and opens his eyes slowly. He rolls on the bed and his long hair, a beautiful mess, covers his face. 

The aesthetic of the whole scene, he can portray it on his mind. Even in solitude, he poses as if a painter were depicting his beauty constantly. He doesn't allow himself to be caught off guard being simple. He has to be spectacular. Even while waking up.

A knock on the door startles him and he pays attention.

"Young master", his butler says, "will you sleep more?"

He sighs again and gets out of bed. The aesthetic of the spring morning faded away in the blink of an eye.

Meanwhile, in other corner of the world, the other man awakens too. He does it all in a sturdy, calculated way. His job doesn't allow him to be lazy, or imprecise. One mistake, and he'll spend the rest of his life behind bars. 

After his morning preparations, he has breakfast with his team and after that he studies his plan once more.

"Is there a chance, Mr. Bonham, that we meet the kraut?", He asks coldly, rubbing his chin.

"No matter what I say, m'lord, looks like you always meet him anyways, does it not?", The addressed man replies, a bit embarrassed, scratching his head.

Lord Gloria closes his eyes and nods.

"Indeed. What a tragedy".

For since the very same day they met, Eroica the thief had experienced the most bizarre situations. Being hated by such a hideous man like Major Klaus Heinz Von Dem Eberbach was almost a compliment. But some twist of faith changed his luck forever, when one of the traitorous arrow of Cupid ended right across the German's heart.

Anyways, anyhow, they would meet, and the Major would actually set aside his own job just to tease and harass the poor thief, who wanted nothing more than to fulfill his duties, steal the object he desired, and return home to England. Nevertheless, as long as the Major was around, delays were guaranteed. 

Being fair, sometimes the Major assisted him too in hardships, but that didn't change his libidinous nature.

But, how unfortunate. They did hate each other at first. Why, why on Earth did the Major have that change of heart?

The first times, vague hints of something changing were perceptible. For example, that one time, when they found themselves trapped in a tank with Dorian's latest conquer, a boy called Caesar Gabriel. That time the Major sang a song for him. A march, a war song, something tasteless and unrefined. Yet the German sang it as if it were a romantic serenade, eyeing the thief with those terrifying green eyes, narrowed with a discrete seductive look.

The Earl merely shrugged it off, but it didn't end just there.

The following time they ever met, it was again while they were after the very same goal. An Achilles, and... his skirt. That time, one could say the Major gained at least the Earl's thankfulness, when he got rid of a bunch of men beating the thief up and helped him to walk. But there was something in the words the man said later, the way he held him close. His hand on his hip, fingers tapping. The Major speaking about the beauty of polished steel. Lord Gloria had to look away. 

And so it began. One coincidental encounter after the other. One in Greece. And then that embarrassing time...

For some reason he couldn't know, the Major was after Dorian's underwear. He wanted it, and he finally got it, personally. The brute stripped the thief with his own hands, looking at him as if he were his meal, grinning with malice. That was no mere coincidence. Could not be. That German wanted something else from Dorian. His desire was visible, palpable.

But that wasn't all. No way. 

That time, that time in the border between Turkey and Iran...

"Don't speak, my Lord. If you say anything unnecessary, you'll get a ventilation hole in your body", the Major had said, firmly pressing his gun on Dorian's abdomen.

Of course, Lord Gloria was threatening him with a knife, and so it served them both right to keep quiet and act as long time friends.

However, what the Major did was... Unbelievable.

"Wait a minute, Lord Gloria", he said, smirking and the Earl got goosebumps.

"Major?"

"Let's fool the audience more."

"Mor--?"

Before he could answer, the brunette's lips were on his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the corner of his lips. Dorian gasped, squeaked and squirmed, but the Major was strong as a boar and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get rid of the touch.

He had been abused by the Major, plain simple as that. And even more, a while later, they met again, and the German was wearing an oh too sensual suit that left little to imagination. 

He posed for Lord Gloria, showing off proud, and even though the thief tried not to look, it was impossible not to get intimidated by the sight.

And then, there was a passage they had to go through, and no matter how much he fought, the Major made him go first. Dorian could FEEL the Major's eyes studying his arse as he slid in. Later, when he pulled him out the passage with brutal strength, he squeezed him until the poor blonde whined in pain.

"Can't you handle a body with more care? Or are you harassing me?", Dorian yelled.

"Both. Oh, mein Gott, look at your rosy cheeks. Was I too hard on you? I'm sorry..."

Well...

That time on the train, good Lord. The Earl was delighted since he managed to fool the brute and steal directly from his own pocket. However, the moment he stepped on the train after stealing the blueprint, the Major once more used his force to molest him.

"How dare you leave the train?!", he yelled, shaking the blonde as if he were light as a feather.

"I kept my word! Don't shake me too much, I'll go crazy! I can't breathe!"

"Your word?! Who could believe in your fucking words?!", the voice was deafening.

"Didn't you wait because you trusted me? You bastard!"

At those words, the Major stopped shaking him, looked at Dorian with a thoughtful expression, made a "tsssk" sound, smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Ja... And I saw you struggling with Mischa out there... I guess I owe you now...", he said softly and leaned forward. 

Dorian managed to sneak away from his touch. Klaus squinted and kissed the air, then turned to the thief and smiled again.

"Go back to your seat, pretty face. Test my patience again, and you'll know how hard is in fact Iron Klaus."

Dorian turned pale, gulped, and returned to his seat.

So, that was how it went on. As time went by, the Major found more and more occasions to harass Lord Gloria. He'd try to kiss him, touch him, even undress him, but the Earl got to escape from him each time. One time, he even said he loved him, but if all those advances lacked of something, that was love.

The Major was a beast. The strength of him was unnatural. Each encounter would leave the Earl bruised and aching, even if nothing more than a few squeezes occurred. The more Lord Gloria got to know the dark haired animal, the more he got to hate him. 

The Major was good looking, no doubts. But, what did it matter? The man constantly took advantage of his authority, his power and his stamina to molest the poor Earl. Sometimes it was simply too much for Lord Gloria. He was David, only that in this alternate version, he was trying not to get raped by Goliath. And he couldn't avoid him! It was like a joke of destiny!

However, as they grew older, his hate turned into something similar to tolerance, which could even be described as comradeship. They could become allies in orders to achieve a common goal. He would even dress up and act to help the Major, even though sometimes it was under terrifying threats. 

Yet one day... One day a woman appeared. One girl whom the Major started dating. For some reason, to the Earl, it was quite offensive. After all the love and desire Klaus professed for Dorian, changing him for a simple, ordinary Viennese girl was simply absurd. 

For that reason, Dorian wanted to refuse, later, when the German asked for his assistance to break up with the already mentioned woman. It was all for a mission, it appeared. And he wanted to refuse. He really did but... He could not. He couldn't.

"What must I do?"

Klaus smiled and asked A to leave them alone. When he left, he locked the door and played with his tie.

"Be my wife. I can't escape with a woman like her if I'm a married father" he said, neutral, cupping the Earl's face. Dorian cringed but Klaus held him tight, "So you'll go and meet her dressed like me. But in the train, you'll change your clothes and you'll act as if you're my wife. It's an idiotic plan. But it'll work. Because she's an idiot. And because you're the thief who can make the impossible, possible...", he smiled and leaned forward, looking at Dorian's mouth, "Aren't you, beautiful?"

No. He didn't want that. Not from Klaus, and not like this. He turned his face but the Major held him still, grasping his curls and curling his fingers around his forearm, making the blonde whine in pain.

"What's your problem, little bitch?", the dark haired man seethed, squinting his eyes and leaning over his scared prey, "Do you still dare to act so cocky in front of me?" 

"I'm not afraid of you", the Earl lied, sounding convincing enough.

"Well I'm glad, but you should. I have been more than patient all these years...", the Major closed his eyes and sniffed Lord Gloria, opening those again, looking up, mesmerized, "I have offered you my sweet, gentle self and yet you rejected me, like a bug."

"Oh, hoh, your sweet self?", Dorian chuckled ironically, "So you've been sweet and gentle this far?"

"As a matter of fact, I have, ja, and I'm gonna miss myself, mh..."

Klaus smiled and the Earl squirmed, but the iron grip in his hair and his arm was inviolable and he winced in pain. 

The German groaned and poked out his tongue to lick Dorian's blushed cheek, deliberately slow. Despite the gags and curses, it sent a shiver down the Earl's spine, which made him more disgusted. Soon, that tongue was close to his lips, and despite of all his struggles, he couldn't avoid the meeting of their mouths. The thief clenched his teeth, tried hard to press his lips together, but that monster forced them open, using his tongue and since it wasn't enough, even his teeth.

"Mhmph!", the Earl whined when the pain made him part his lips, and he squirmed as he felt Klaus' tongue twirling inside of his mouth with concupiscence.

"Mmmh...", Klaus moaned, and his sounds were completely different. Those sounded sensual, the desire was noticeable, and he even softened his grip. Dorian noticed the kiss was ravishing, as if Klaus was seriously thirsty of those lips and now soothing his need. 

Such was the intensity, such was the feeling behind the lewd act, that Lord Gloria couldn't help but to kiss back, condescendingly providing the beast that which he craved the most, hoping it would be enough to calm his spirits.

He couldn't be any more wrong. It was the Major here, not any common man. And just like those beasts that cannot stop once they've tasted blood, the Major couldn't stop once he tasted the Earl's mouth. His hands began striping him, first the vest, then the shirt, and Dorian could do little more than whining and begging. He felt Klaus towering him, until he was suddenly laying on his back, on the soft, mushy carpet.

"Stop! Stop, right now! Hands off me, you bloody pervert!"

"As if you didn't want it..." Klaus groaned against his mouth, taking his tie off and tying the Earl's wrists with it, above his head.

"Ah, no! No, no, no, no, Major? Not this, no...", Dorian begged with genuine horror, acknowledging his luck, but Klaus shook his head.

"My wife, that's what you are, and I'll treat you like so..."

He groped Dorian's chest and leaned down, to taste the soft skin, nibble the hard nipples, tug the delicate golden fluff on the Earl's chest with his teeth. The thief whined and complained, but to his horror his body was reacting by its own. 

Klaus kissed his neck and sucked the skin, leaving a red trail of hickeys from his collarbone to his ear. He was huffing and panting like the untamed mutt he was, and Dorian was squirming in fear and disgust, but also of sexual pleasure underneath him.

"Will you leave me alone?", he sighed, at some point, realizing the insides of his pants, right on the crotch area, was tightening uncomfortably.

"No", was the helpless answer, "now you better be good or I'll kick your balls blue, okay?"

Klaus grabbed Dorian's face with one hand and their eyes met. The Earl's expression was full of anger, but the Major laughed, interpreting that as the expression of the one who is actually enjoying what they should be hating.

He leaned down and sniffed Dorian again, closing his eyes and growling. 

"You smell so sweet...", he moaned and licked once more, now the thief's chin, mouth and nose, in just one long stroke and the blonde shivered.

"Ngh! D-dis...gusting...", he whined and Klaus nodded.

"Is it not? Is it not?", Klaus mocked and kissed the Earl's lips. It wasn't even close to be romantic. Felt more like a threat.

The Major licked a lot, and Dorian in fact started thinking the man was somewhat like a unnatural creature. He was savouring the thief, no doubts. He also bit him and sucked, and squeezed and growled. And his frustration was growing bigger and bigger, the hands were less precise and more desperate, while struggling with their clothes.

"I love you", he let out in a deep sigh, while pulling the Earl's pants down, "I love you so much I cannot even control myself".

"You sick bastard, dare to call this love? I hate you! I hate you so much I boil at the mere thought of you! You disgust me! I despise you, I'd wish I'd die now just to end this torture!", the thief spitted out, and Klaus stopped to listen to him. 

He looked angry and perhaps even hurt, but he did not stop. He flicked Dorian's hardness with his middle finger so hard that the poor man yelped.

"And yet you got this hard. Tremendous", he pulled the thief's underwear down shaking his head, "I do love you. This is my way of loving you. I could be a good lover. I could give you anything. You just never let me".

"How could I?! Are you that stupid that you cannot see your way of loving me is sick? You haven't shown an inch of respect! I'm not a toy for you to play with", he responded, pressing his legs together but the Major opened those again.

"I am stupid, I am... And a beast. And a brute. And like so, I will act now. Either way, your mind won't change so I have nothing to lose".

Lord Gloria lifted his head a bit. The way he said that, it sounded as if he was going to kill him or something. There was something rather closer to hate than love in the tone of his voice, but when Dorian saw him his eyes weren't sardonic as usual. They looked sad. 

The Major wrapped his fingers around Dorian's hardness and pressed his cheek against his inner thigh.

"My love is incomprehensible. I know. But we are just made for each other, baby. You're just a fool not to see it", Klaus sighed and now rubbed his face against that cock in his hand and Dorian gasped. Closing his eyes, the Major used that skilled tongue to lick the whole length from the base to the tip and the Earl bit his lip to suppress a moan. 

Klaus twirled his tongue around the tip and his mouth covered it soon. This time Dorian couldn't swallow the dry "ah" that came from the depths of his own soul.

Never, not once in all his years of knowing the Major, Dorian imagined the man would be so skillful in the arts of oral sex. He didn't look like the type to please anyone but himself. He wouldn't imagine the Major looking up at no one. And yet, thinking of it better, it was Dorian the one who was tied up. Perhaps that was the fun of it all. Being able to make such a reticent man like Lord Gloria squirm in pleasure. 

He looked down and found those savage emeralds gazing at him, and Klaus smiled mischievously as his tongue drew random patterns over his scrotum.

"S-son of a bitch...", Dorian moaned and rolled his eyes delighted, then squeaked when he felt teeth in such sensitive area.

"Don't curse my mother, may God rest her soul in peace".

The blonde wanted to laugh. If he didn't hate him, he'd love Klaus too. His stamina, his determination, his efficiency, combined with cruelty and cynicism, all inside one of the most handsome men he'd ever seen.

The words he just heard, "we are made for each other, baby. You're just a fool not to see it", echoed in his mind. Not at all. No, that could not be.

But, "aaaagh-god, s-sss-t-aaahp...", the way Klaus' fingers teased his perineum, making his entrance pulsate in anticipation, it was right now causing a deep confusion in his mind.

What was the Major using to lubricate his hole, Dorian couldn't know. Could be saliva, could be his own pre-cum. Either way, it wasn't helping a lot. 

"Relax, liebling, you cannot be this tight, not at your age", he heard the kraut mumbling.

"Fuck you, fuck you and die", Dorian growled but soon yelped when a the first knuckle of Klaus' finger entered forcefully.

"I'd rather fuck you, bawdy boy".

But Dorian was quite surprised to see the patience and dedication that the Major had. It made the thief open up for him willingly, for he could see the hands trembling in despair, the salivating mouth, the dilated pupils. But the German ignored it all, he ignored his own hunger to prepare Dorian first, showing he cared about him. Having nothing but his own spit to help him, it wasn't easy, and yet he controlled himself. 

Dorian's eyes crossed and his back arched when Klaus found a peculiar spot inside of him, and poked it skillfully. He purred like a cat, wincing in pleasure and squirming and Klaus licked his lips contemplating such picture.

"Right here, babe? Do you like it?", he asked with husky voice, stimulating the blonde from the inside.

"Y-ye-ahh...", the Earl, who forgot what being proud was, responded with a lewd smile, eyes closed.

"Did you know you're beautiful..?", Klaus sighed, enamoured.

"Yes...", Dorian sighed as well and Klaus chuckled. 

He couldn't handle more. He stripped the Earl completely and himself, from the waist down. Soon, he replaced his fingers with his own throbbing cock, slowly, bending the thief's legs and lifting his hips a bit so he could fill him properly and from a nice angle. 

His hole gave in quite nicely after all, and Klaus plunged deep inside without complications. It was tight and the blonde did hiss and curse, but not that much.

Having Klaus inside felt right and felt good. His weight on top of him was suffocatingly good. He even wrapped his legs happily around the bastard's waist and moved his hips against him, using him as if he were the biggest and most stupid dildo of all.

But a dildo wouldn't move like that. Wouldn't find such perfect angle to thrust in, wouldn't breathe like that against his skin, wouldn't suckle and nibble at him with such hunger, wouldn't moan so... Sensually...

He wasn't moving fast. He was being careful and he was measuring his thrusts with the ability of a pro, knowing with exact precision what to do to excite him. It was amazing. The best of shags.

He was moaning too, and exhaling lust, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. He'd meet the Major and it would be insanely anticlimactic. But boy, it was good. Oh, god, it was good and he knew how to move, oh yes he did...

At some point, he felt the Major's hand untying his wrists. When he was free, he slowly moved his arms, since his shoulders were sore, but he surprised himself when his hands ran down the Major's back and each cupped a firm buttock, pushing him in, holding tight onto him, grinning as he felt those muscles tensing and relaxing with each thrust.

Apparently, the Earl's active participation made Klaus happy, and his shoves fastened the speed. Dorian groaned and held tighter, and when Klaus face pressed against the curve of his neck, swearing in German and growling love words he found himself getting a nice fistful of those -definitely, worth to envy- soft, dark locks of hair and his hands wandered over that well fit idiot and groaned and whined because he was about to cum. Yes, yes, this bastard was fucking him so good... Maybe the whole NATO staff could hear him but who cared. Who gave a bloody single fuck...

"Aaaaah g-god! Yes!"

He opened his eyes and right then the Major lifted his head, tilting it back, his beautiful face transfixed by pleasure, exhaustion and victory. He looked so gorgeous that Dorian couldn't take it.

He closed his eyes again when one of the most intense orgasms of his life hit him and he arched his back, digging his fingers in Klaus' thigh and arse. He knew he yelled but only because in the afterglow he felt his throat was sore.

He was panting, taking in all the air that he could. His muscles softened and he could feel his limbs trembling. He was sweaty and well, there was something else on his abdomen and down his bottom. 

Slowly, he recovered his senses, and he found he was consumed by guilt. He supposedly hated this man but there he was... With him on top, absentmindedly playing with his hair. He stopped when he realized he was doing so and Klaus lifted his head. 

He received a quite loving kiss on the cheek. Fortunately, the German didn't make any cruel or cynical remarks. In fact, he didn't speak at all. He helped Dorian to dress, to sit on the carpet, to clean a bit of the mess he was. The only thing he said was, "A will go with you and explain all the details. Be good, don't fail".

He kissed the Earl's forehead and walked away, and Dorian could imagine his proud and shameless face as he walked down the halls, while blushed, embarrassed faces looked down or away. 

Lord Gloria, on the other side, felt so humiliated and ashamed that he couldn't lift his face as he walked down. Agent A stuttered all the time while he talked to him. How embarrassing... Now everyone knew the Major finally got what he wanted... And that Eroica yelled like a bitch.

His performance was extraordinary anyways. Acting like Klaus and later like the wife. An absolute success. They met a lot after that. But why was the Major acting so sensible?

No harassment, no winks, not even a smile. What was it all about?

He tried to act calmly and not to show his concern, but it was definitely strange. Of course there were little occasions to flirt, considering what a complicated mission it turned out to be. But Klaus had always found a way. Now, however...

And, in the end, the mission was a failure for the Major. The microfilm he was after just crossed a border he couldn't cross being part of such an important organization. It slipped through his fingers like water. 

Whatever did cross the Earl's mind when he ran after the guy who stole the Major's triumph and when he got a punch for free? He couldn't answer himself. But when he returned to Klaus with the microfilm in his power, he was smiling proud.

Klaus offered his hand and Dorian slid the microfilm to his palm. He chuckled at the Major's shocked expression.

"I'm a pro", he said, calmly, as if it was obvious and natural.

The German nodded.

"Ja. First rate", he said and lifted the thief up, embracing him tight. 

"He's my cousin", Klaus explained to the frowning men starring. 

But that was the last time they saw each other. Dorian returned to England as soon as the interrogation was over. He had a lot to think about.

"Imagine if the situation were the opposite", he'd talk to himself sometimes, "imagine if you, Lord Gloria, were in love with him, and he were the one rejecting you. Imagine if a man with the power and strength of Iron Klaus hated you. Do you think he'd let you get close to him? He'd use violence to keep you away, just as he used violence as well to get you near. Either way, for good and for bad, with a man like Klaus you'd lose. He abuses the power he has. He is no good. He's the worst, and the worst of the worst, because unlike you, a criminal, he is a national hero. He's a bad man wearing the disguise of a good man. He is scum. He is pure evil. He can't love because he has an iron heart. He doesn't love you. He just wanted to own you. And that is all".

But, how did he feel about it, if anything? What was that awkward feeling when Klaus dated a girl? What was that feeling when Klaus stopped flirting with him? What was this endless thread of thoughts towards a man whom he hated like no one else? Why did he constantly keep returning to that horrible sentence, "we are made for each other"?

Dorian didn't like to lose. And it felt like he couldn't win against Klaus. In this universe, and if other universe existed, Klaus would win. He was stronger. He was smarter. He was... Better. 

He hated Klaus, yes. He never wished to see him ever again.

Of course, it was written somewhere in the stars that they'd meet again. Just as Bonham said. 

Lord Gloria sighs when the Major approaches. The little sculpture in his hands catches the brunette's attention and he smiles at Dorian.

"May I?", he asks politely, extending a hand and the Earl hands him the little work of art.

From the base, Klaus retrieves something so small that Dorian can barely see it. He slides it down his jacket's pocket and shrugs.

"Easy", he says and returns the object to the thief.

Then he steps closer and Dorian knows he's sniffing him.

"... My beautiful, beautiful boy...", he whispers softly in his ear, holding a curl with two fingers and tickling the owner's nose with it, "I haven't stopped thinking of you ever since that time."

"Agh", Dorian rolls his eyes.

"Oh, please", Klaus shakes his head, "Don't you know, honey, that Iron Klaus never loses? If I want it, I get it. I knew it'd happen. I knew you'd love it".

"I didn't...", Dorian looks down, embarrassed.

"No? Well, I'm so sorry for you, my love, but I own you now. It is about time that I take you home with me... You've lost some hair since I first met you, and you've grown thicker. And you're still making me wait? How childish... As if you still had weapons to use against me", he grins malevolently, and yet the way he looks at Dorian tells the thief has all the weapons in the world to use against him.

But the Earl doesn't see that now. He feels defeated. He hates him. Hates him so much. So arrogant. It is him, Lord Gloria, who never loses. Not this bastard. Whatever HE wants, he gets. And this brute here, comes and claims him as if he were what? A microfilm? A stupid black box? A thing?!

"What are you saying, Major?", he asks, and to his disgrace the voice comes out much softer than he wished.

"Come home with me now, or else", the Major mumbles against his shoulder, hugging him tight.

The only way to win... Is to lose. Something good has to come out of this. And if he can get something, a minimal pleasure of this... Well, it'll be something better than gaining nothing at all.

"... Fine", he sighs, "But just because it want to".

Klaus' laughter, loud and cruel, echoes across the room and down the halls, until it fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my English is LAME, my plot is also lame, I just wanted to see the Major being a molester.
> 
> If you see any mistake, pretend it's not there hohoho!


End file.
